Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Coach is the voice of reason and authority of the team in a similar way to Bill, and often retains an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other survivors in a positive way - for example, shouting at them to get on their feet. * Ellis: Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests; they both like the Midnight Riders and Jimmy Gibbs Jr and both have a fondness for Whispering Oaks amusement park. Coach is surprisingly patient of Ellis' naïve ways and defends him whenever Nick is negative or sarcastic toward him. Both are also native Georgians, which could contribute to their friendliness. * Nick: Nick and Coach appear to have a "love-hate" relationship, similar to what Francis and Bill have. They often make fun of each other, and it is apparent that Coach dislikes Nick's attitude, but both seem unhappy to see the other die. Over the course of the events, they both become less hateful toward each other. Coach also seems to hold an authority over Nick, saying "You can make yourself a new life right here" if Nick's negativity annoys Coach, to which Nick quickly recoils and follows him. Despite their insulting, Coach believes that Nick has potential, so he doesn't leave him behind. * Rochelle: Rochelle appears to like Coach in a way that somewhat resembles Zoey's and Bill's relationship. They act friendly to each other, but not in a romantic way. They compliment each other, and are quite unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as "little sister", meaning he feels protective of her. Rochelle feels for Coach sometimes, as shown when Coach was praying that the food court be safe by God, Rochelle tells God to make the food court safe for him, althought she may insult him when he dies, saying " Do you think Coach was his first or last name?". * Francis: Coach and Francis don't have much interaction, but when Coach talks to Francis or when Francis tosses an item down to Coach in the finale, they will sound friendly. In one interaction between the two, Francis will ask Rochelle if Coach is her father, to which Coach replies in a somewhat offended manner, while Rochelle teases him later for it. However, Coach doesn't seem to trust him very much as he says he believes that Francis could've stolen the Jimmy Gibbs Car. * Zoey: There is little interaction between these two, Coach does tease Ellis about meeting a girl, telling him to stop being so nervous and playfully bantering about his interest with her. * Louis: Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well, being both optimistic they seem to want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck and Coach offers generously to take Louis (and the other surviviors) with them to New Orleans. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes *He may be religious, as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible and states that the last time he saw his grandmother she asked if he was still a praying man. In Dead Center, he will sometimes close his eyes and pray that the team can make it through the mall alive, and that the food court is still intact. In times of quiet, he will often recite psalm 23:4 "Yea though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death...:" and in Hard Rain he will make references to the Great Flood. *Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which implies that the school at which he coached has a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). His shirt is also purple and yellow where it says FHS, which implies that his school colors are purple and yellow. *Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders and claims to have all of their albums - "even their new stuff that ain't no good." He will even sing parts of the song Midnight Ride when next to the microphone in The Concert. *Coach has a habit of reading signs throughout the campaigns. *When entering the swamp, Coach mentions a golf movie where a man had his hand bitten off by an alligator. He is referring to the film Happy Gilmore. *Coach's actual first or last name is never identified, and he is simply referred to as "coach" in the game files. *Similar to Francis's lack of gloves, bandages were seen on Coach's head on some of the posters, though his in-game model did not have any (most prominently seen in Dark Carnival's poster. An exception would be The Parish). Also, the color of his shirt in some of the posters resembles his beta appearance more than his in-game appearance. *In Coach's official screenshot, the fans in the bleachers are really just cleaned up models of common infected. *Both Coach and Bill have knee injuries. *If one of the Survivors dies, he will say "Stay close, we're a party of two" even if the other two Survivors are with him. *If Coach is hit by a Jockey, he might yell out if the Jockey was Ellis (perhaps because of Ellis's behavior). Gallery Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Image:Render-coach.jpg|Coach with an Axe as seen in game Image:Coach in real life.jpg|The face model for Coach. Darnell Rice bg_coach.jpg|A close up photo of Coach References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors